Magnolia
by Voidy
Summary: Ketika perang merenggut suaminya, Rukia Jaggerjack yang tinggal di negeri asing bertemu dengan seorang dokter bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Dengan kondisinya yang hamil, mampukah mereka bertahan ketika perang sipil berkecamuk. Kado spesial untuk para Tante yang kocok arisan. Pair:Ichiruki.


Title : Magnolia

Summary : Ketika perang merenggut suaminya, Rukia Jaggerjack yang tinggal di negeri asing bertemu dengan seorang dokter bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Dengan kondisinya yang hamil, mampukah mereka bertahan ketika perang sipil berkecamuk. Kado spesial untuk para Tante yang kocok arisan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : History, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : Blood, Gore, perselisihan sepele yang berujung maut. Deskripsi mengenai perang, dua pihak saling bertikai dan tak mau mengalah. Menyinggung ego manusia yang keras. Sedikit sentilan kepada provokator.

Setting : Mengambil waktu pada permulaan perang sipil yang memecah belah Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur. Riset dilakukan seperlunya, semua kejadian pada fanfik ini hanya fiksi, jadi mungkin banyak adegan yang tidak sesuai sejarah sesungguhnya.

(MAGNOLIA)

Kala itu, Rukia tengah membersihkan dapur ketika suara bel pintu mengusiknya. Bingung yang dirasakan wanita berkepala dua tersebut mendapati beberapa pria berseragam militer berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya," salah satu dari perwira tersebut menyapa dengan bahasa Jerman. Topi tentara diturunkan ke dada.

Rukia mematung. Seperti gelenyar listrik menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, perasaan tidak enak itu hinggap dan tak mau pergi. "Ya…" Suaranya bergetar, pemilik kristal violet ini tahu betul tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kami datang untuk memberitahukan kabar duka. Suami Anda, Kolonel Grimmjow Jaggerjack telah meninggal ketika bertugas." Tanpa ampun, meskipun mereka mengenakan topeng simpati atau apa pun itu, kenyataan tetap tidak akan berubah.

Hanya dengan setetes air mata di pipi, Rukia Jaggerjack menghadapi masa depannya sebagai janda.

(MAGNOLIA)

Upacara pemakaman salah satu Kolonel yang seharusnya bermasa depan gemilang berlangsung dengan khusyuk. Beberapa istri tentara sejawatnya memberi penghiburan. Memberi iming-iming akan bantuan yang berakhir hanya janji di mulut. Kondisi pasca perang membuat semua orang kesulitan memiliki kehidupan yang layak. Menghidupi diri sendiri saja sudah susah payah, dari mana bisa memberikan santunan kepada salah satu janda di antara ribuan istri lain yang suaminya telah gugur di medan perang.

"Jika masih hidup, kelak dia bisa menjabat sebagai Jendral," bisik salah satu pelayat. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Suaminya memang bukan tewas di medan perang tapi kerusuhan. Bahkan tiga hari sebelum berita kematiannya disampaikan, Grimmjow masih berada di rumah, memberikan kecupan manis di bibirnya yang kini kelu.

Jerman, negeri militer yang menjadi salah satu tokoh utama di Perang Dunia II kini porak poranda. Setelah Nazi ditaklukan, perebutan daerah tak pelak terjadi. Wilayah Timur dan Barat dipisahkan berdasarkan pembagian empat negara, masing-masing oleh Amerika Serikat, Britania Raya, Perancis dan Uni Soviet.

Kemudian terjadi penutupan jalan dan saluran air di Berlin bagian barat. Pada masa-masa sulit tersebut, 2,2 juta warga yang dikepung pasukan Uni Soviet sangat bergantung pada pasokan bahan pangan dari udara yang diberikan negeri luar. Sementara pimpinan militer yang lebih mementingkan martabatnya menolak untuk menyerah. Rakyat yang marah memprotes agar bantuan internasional tidak lagi dihambat. Grimmjow tewas karena baku hantam ketika meredam massa. Sifatnya yang patriot dan berani maju ke garis depan harus dibayar dengan nyawa.

Kini sang istri menghadiri pemakaman dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengkhawatirkan. Kantung mata hitam, pipi nan tirus, tubuh ceking bak kurang makan berhari-hari sungguh mencerminkan sosok seorang janda yang patut dikasihani. Namun tidak terlihat raut kesedihan di ekspresinya. Beberapa berkata betapa tegarnya ia, yang lain mencibir sembari berucap tidak punya perasaan. Yang paling memahami perasaannya sebagai sesama janda hanya segelintir orang saja.

Saat prosesi berlangsung itulah terdengar bunyi berdebam.

Gubrak!

"Kyaa!"

"Tolong! Segera panggilkan dokter!"

… perempuan bersurai kelam itu tumbang. Pingsan di upacara pemakaman suami, ini bukan kali pertama terjadi.

(MAGNOLIA)

"Dia mengalami kelelahan dan depresi. Itu wajar karena suaminya baru saja meninggal. Saya ingin dia dirawat lebih lama untuk pemeriksaan lanjut," jelas seoarang dokter muda berambut jingga ini mengenai pasien wanita yang baru diangkut ketika upacara pemakaman. Sesungguhnya dia sangat terkejut mendapati seorang perempuan Asia tinggal di negara penuh konflik seperti ini. Terlebih ternyata dia seorang istri tentara. Ciri-cirinya seperti orang Jepang, negeri matahari terbit yang juga kampung halamannya. Meski pernikahan beda negara cukup sering terjadi ketika masa di mana bangsa Eropa banyak singgah ke benua timur, namun ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan teman satu rumpun di Jerman ini.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong rawat dia dengan baik. Soal biaya, jangan khawatir. Pemerintah akan membayar untuk semuanya." Starrk Coyote, perwira berpangkat Letkol ini kemudian angkat kaki dari klinik yang dioperasikan oleh Ichigo Kurosaki, dokter yang menangani istri temannya tersebut.

Hening merajai suasana setelah lelaki janggutan itu pergi diikuti para bawahannya.

Ichigo menatap wanita yang belum siuman di ranjang kliniknya. Rautnya rupawan, dengan wajah yang cukup _baby-face_. Akan tetapi umur telah menorehkan jejak yang pasti di sana. Tubuhnya mungil dengan tinggi tubuh yang tidak seperti orang Eropa kebanyakan.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, sang dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan untuk rehat sebentar dan mengambil minum. Selang beberapa menit, pemilik marga Kurosaki ini kembali untuk memeriksa pasiennya. Namun rupanya si perempuan telah sadar.

Rukia terduduk di atas ranjang bersprei putih, menoleh ke kanan-kiri hingga ia mendengar bunyi decit pintu. Wanita keturunan Jepang itu berpaling ke sumber suara.

 _Amethyst_ berlaga dengan _Amber_.

(MAGNOLIA)

"Hamil?"

Laki-laki berambut orange ini menangguk mantap.

"Maaf… tapi tolong katakan sekali lagi. Mungkin aku salah dengar," pinta Rukia dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Jaggerjack-san, Anda sedang hamil. Kandungan Anda mungkin berusia dua bulan." Dokter muda tersebut sengaja berkata dengan pelan-pelan. Sebuah senyum geli tersungging di bibirnya. Mereka memang mengobrol dengan bahasa kampung halaman karena kebetulan bersua dengan teman dari asal yang sama. Rasa rindu terhadap negeri matahari terbit itu membuat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menggunakan bahasa ibu mereka.

Rukia sungguh tidak menyangka. Meski kini suaminya telah tiada, namun bukti nyata cinta mereka kini tengah bertumbuh di rahimnya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia! Tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata ungunya. Kedua telapak tangannya spontan membungkus perutnya yang masih rata.

Ichigo menepuk bahu pasiennya pelan. Memberikan senyum tulus, ikut gembira atas kabar baik ini. "Jaggerjack-san, Anda harus banyak beristirahat untuk kandungan Anda."

Janda berkebangsaan Jepang itu ikut tersenyum. Namun kemudian tarikan bibir tersebut lebih menyerupai seringai. "Dokter, Saya sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Panggil saja Rukia. Kita bukan sedang di Jepang. Panggilan seperti itu terdengar aneh di sini!" sergah Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

Suasana humoris ini sukses menambah lebar senyum di bibir si marga Kurosaki. Tawa kecil memenuhi ruang pemeriksaan. "Baik-baik, Rukia," kata Ichigo mengalah. "Sudah puas sekarang?"

"He-eh!" jawab Rukia dibarengi anggukan. Nampak wanita hamil tersebut sudah melewati fase berkabungnya. Disertai kabar keberadaan janinnya, pemilik surai hitam itu kini nampak ceria.

Jujur saja, Ichigo jadi terpesona memandang raut rupawan sang janda. Terlebih bola mata berwarna ungu nan indah yang balas menatapnya. Pertama kali kedua pasang mata berbeda warna tersebut bersirobok pada hari pemakaman Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pria berusia 28 tahun tersebut telah jatuh hati.

Tentu saja perasaan cinta itu masih dipendam oleh Ichigo. Pemilik surai kelam ini baru saja kehilangan suaminya. Sang dokter muda tersebut tidak ingin menambah beban kehidupan Rukia.

Saat ini, sepasang manusia tersebut menjalin persahatan.

(MAGNOLIA)

Di dalam ruang rapat, beberapa orang tengah mendebat hal-hal yang tidak penting kecuali untuk mempertahankan ketamakan mereka. Demonstrasi yang dilakukan rakyat Berlin Barat agar bisa tetap melaksanakan pemilu membuat mereka murka. Padahal Blokade Berlin yang sudah dikemukakan untuk mencegah masuknya berbagai kebutuhan ke Berlin Barat merupakan sebuah kesempatan emas untuk memecah belah pemerintahan dengan penduduk. Mereka ingin menguasai negara bekas Nazi tersebut untuk mereka sendiri.

Diskusi mereka berlangsung sengit. Perencanaan yang menguntungkan egoisme para penguasa otoriter ini dipersiapkan. Seorang wanita dengan seragam militernya mengamati dengan kilat mata dingin. Bersama beberapa rekannya, dia telah menyiapkan rencana untuk balas dendam. Pertama-tama mereka akan turun ke jalan untuk memulai demontrasi menentang pemerintah. Upaya memprovokasi rakyat dengan mengkritisi kebijakan barat beberapa waktu lalu gencar dilakukan. Mereka bertindak seolah menjadi pahlawan bagi kaum tertindas, padahal di balik semua tindakan heroik tersebut tersembunyi agenda tujuan pribadi.

(MAGNOLIA)

" **Kita tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini terus berlangsung! Kita harus melawan! Ketidakadilan ini harus kita tegakan!"** orasi berapi-api dari seorang wanita berambut hitam kerinting panjang memprotes pemerintahan Jerman Barat.

Rukia dan Ichigo tengah berjalan pulang ke rumah setelah mengambil porsi bantuan pangan yang diantarkan melalui pesawat udara di bandar udara Tempelhof. Mereka mendapati keramaian di tengah jalan yang rupanya adalah gerakan melawan paham kebijakan pemerintahan barat.

Sepasang manusia itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Jadi mereka sudah terbiasa.

Sesampainya di rumah janda bermata ungu tersebut, Ichigo menaruh bagian milik Rukia—sebenarnya dia bersikeras membawakannya karena kandungan perempuan itu telah berusia empat bulan—di dapur. "Akhir-akhir ini cukup banyak orang-orang yang melakukan demo. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hem…" mantan istri tentara tersebut hanya menggumam. Namun sebenarnya hatinya cukup karut-marut. Bagaimanapun juga suaminya meninggal karena kerusuhan. Sekarang negeri yang ditinggalinya ini malah diliputi kekacauan di mana-mana.

Ichigo bisa memahami perasaan temannya itu. Maka dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Kesunyian yang menggantung di antara dua makhluk berbeda warna rambut cukup canggung. Hingga tanpa sengaja Ichigo menjatuhkan sebuah kaleng makanan yang menimbulkan bunyi kelontang.

Cepat-cepat dokter muda ini berjongkok untuk memungutnya, tidak menyadari bahwa Rukia ikut mengulurkan tangan. Dan ternyata sepasang tangan itu saling bersentuhan.

Deg!

Dari hati Ichigo dan Rukia seperti terlahir gelombang rasa yang menarik keduanya untuk saling bertatapan. Ketika _Amethyst_ bertemu _Amber_ ada sihir yang mengikat mereka, menjembatani jiwa yang seolah saling menjangkau.

Kepala bersurai jingga merunduk perlahan. Ada maknit ajaib yang membuat Ichigo terus mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wanita yang diam-diam dikasihinya tersebut. Saat sepasang bibir itu bersua untuk pertama kalinya, terasa getaran listrik mengalir di sepanjang pembuluh darah sang pria Jepang.

Sembari memejamkan mata, Ichigo dan Rukia menikmati kecupan hangat yang menghidupkan sesuatu di sanubari mereka. Indah, nyata serta memenuhi batin dengan kedamaian. Di dalam dada berkecamuk getar-getar

Ciuman yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, padahal hanya semenit lamanya. Tanpa ada nafsu atau tuntutan. Menyerupai sensasi kupu-kupu hinggap di bibir. Dan ketika momen itu berakhir, dua pasang mata berlaga untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini komunikasi yang tersampaikan di sana menyambungkan sanubari satu dengan yang lain.

Dokter dari negeri sakura ini memalingkan tatapannya, tak tahan berlama-lama memandang kristal ungu nan indah tersebut sementara wajahnya sudah memerah bak apel ranum. "Ehem… sebaiknya aku kembali ke klinikku. Mungkin ada pasien yang menunggu…" racaunya dengan canggung. Ichigo berdiri sembari menggenggam kaleng yang jatuh lalu menaruhnya di meja. Merapikan pakaiannya yang tidak kusut. Berjalan menuju pintu rumah—dia tersandung dua kali—tak sekalipun lekaki itu melihat ke arah sang janda.

Ketika tanggannya telah meraih kenop pintu, sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Ichigo, tunggu dulu!"

Jantungnya sudah hampir copot karena tegang namun Ichigo memilih diam.

"Ehm… yang barusan tadi… aku… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Tapi… aku…" Sebuah sentuhan di lengan menyadarkan Ichigo akan keberadaan perempuan yang dicintainya itu tepat berada di sebelahnya. "Aku… bahagia…"

Pengakuan Rukia membuat laki-laki bermarga Kurosaki ini berbalik. Menelusuri kedalaman kristal ungu milik si wanita dan mendapati kejujuran di sana. Dengan perasaan begitu lega, Ichigo memilih untuk mendekap pemilik hatinya tersebut.

Saat Rukia balas memeluknya, dia merasa seperti terbang ke awang-awang. Kini dia amat senang. Gembira setengah mati. Mengetahui perasaannya pada janda muda itu bersambut, Ichigo bersumpah…

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Rukia."

(MAGNOLIA)

Huru-hara kembali terjadi di berbagai belahan kota Berlin. Pengadaan pemilu menjadi pemicu atas perbedaan pendapat yang justru menelan korban dari rakyat sipil. Penyebaran paham keras yang mengecam pemerintahan demokrasi dilakukan oleh pihak provokator agar bisa menguasai Berlin sepenuhnya di bawah rezim otoriter.

Penyebaran mata-mata dilakukan dengan cerdik dan penuh perhitungan. Isu negatif terus disuarakan oleh beberapa orang yang melakukan orasi dengan harapan dapat membuat warga membuat pilihan yang menguntungkan mereka di ajang pemilu nanti.

Di antara bangunan yang rusak karena amukan massa, sebuah toko jahit adalah tujuan lelaki berambut orange yang tengah berlari bak kesetanan itu. Menuju tempat kekasih mungilnya mengais rezeki dengan menjadi tukang jahit. Memang penghasilannya tidak seberapa, tapi itu satu-satunya pekerjaan yang mampu didapatkan Rukia di masa resesi seperti sekarang.

Saat ini pergerakah para demonstran menuju ke arah timur, tepat ke arah tempat usaha milik Nelliel yang menjadi sumber penghasilan Rukia berada. Karena itulah kini Ichigo bergegas ke tempat janda berkebangsaan Jepang tersebut.

"Rukia!" panggilnya panik seusai memasuki pintu toko. Kondisi di dalamnya membuat dokter muda ini merasa batinnya remuk redam. Di dekat pintu masuk terdapat mayat Dondochakka serta Pesche, dua pria yang juga bekerja untuk sang pemilik toko, Nelliel.

Tunggu! Pesche masih hidup. Luka menganga di perut bersimbah darah dialami laki-laki kurus ini. Bahkan ada usus berwarna pucat mengantung di sisi tubuhnya. Dari mulutnya juga sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah kental bersama dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Kalau seperti itu tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ajal menjemput.

Namun yang paling membuat hatinya serasa ditikam sembilu adalah pemandangan Rukia di sudut ruangan, dengan usia kandungan mencapai lima bulan, meringkuk melindungi perut buncitnya. Nelliel memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya, sedangkan tubuh Cirucci tersungkur tak jauh dari kedua wanita tersebut. Entah dia masih hidup atau tidak.

Di antara meja yang terbalik dan kain yang berserakan, berdiri seorang perempuan tinggi, rambutnya ikal panjang dan mengenakan pakaian seperti tentara. Di tangannya tergenggam senapan, senjata pembunuh yang pastinya telah merenggut nyawa Dondochakka.

Wanita itu berdiri tepat di depan Rukia dan Nelliel lalu mengangkat senapannya. Ichigo segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya demi melindungi perempuan yang dikasihinya ini sambil berteriak, "Rukia!"

Si wanita berseragam tentara terkejut dan membalikkan badan. Secara refleks dia mengayunkan senapannya ke arah pria bermarga Kurosaki tersebut sehingga mengenai wajah Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh berdebam ke lantai.

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia.

"Ohoh~ apa ini? Tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki yang ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan," ucap pemilik surai keriting itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Ukh…"

Ichigo meringis karena kelapanya terasa sakit. Dia juga bisa mencium sedikit aroma besi di mulutnya. Pelan-pelan dokter berkebangsaan Jepang ini mengintip dari balik poninya. Rukia masih meringkuk dengan wajah berbasuh air mata. Nelliel di sebelahnya setia mendekap janda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut meskipun di wajahnya tampak lebam sehabis dipukul. Sudah tentu pelakunya adalah perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bangun!" perintah wanita tinggi ini menendang tubuh Ichigo.

"Hentikan!" raung Rukia melihat kekasihnya dianiaya.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau bersama bayi di perutmu itu!" ancam si tentara wanita tersebut mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke arah perempuan berbadan dua tersebut. Nelliel bereaksi dengan memeluk Rukia lebih erat.

"Jangan sakiti mereka!" Ichigo berteriak sembari berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Hooh~ memangnya kau bisa apa, Tuan Pahlawan?" ledek wanita berambut panjang ini dengan seringai meremehkan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau… kau yang membunuh Dondochakka, membuat Pesche sekarat dan melukai Cirucci hingga tak sadarkan diri?" Ichigo malah bertanya balik.

"Ck! Memangnya kenapa kalau kubunuh seranga-serangga itu? Mereka itu tidak berarti apa-apa! Aku bahkan sudah membunuh lebih dari ratusan orang!"

Ichigo terdiam memandang perempuan di depannya tersebut. "Kau terlihat bangga telah membunuh banyak orang."

"Hahahaha! Aku memang bangga! Semua demi kejayaan Nazi!"

Lelaki yang berasal dari negeri sakura itu memicingkan matanya. Jadi wanita ini mantan tentara Nazi?

"Sebagai dokter, aku tak setuju dengan tindakanmu. Membunuh adalah tindakan menghilangkan nyawa. Sedangkan nyawa adalah pemberian Tuhan. Kau tidak hanya mengambil hak seseorang untuk hidup, tapi kau juga mengingkari keberadaan Tuhan dengan perbuatanmu! Membunuh sama sekali bukan perbuatan yang patut dibanggakan!"

"Oh~ jadi Tuan Dokter mau menceramahiku? Simpan saja ceramah konyolmu itu!" hardik penganut ajaran Hitler tersebut marah, melayangkan gagang senapannya hingga melukai Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia melolong menyaksikan kekasihnya disakiti lagi dan lagi.

Sementara dokter dari negeri matahari terbit itu disiksa, seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus panjang berlari masuk ke toko. "Millarose!"

"Ada apa, Sun Sun?!" pekik wanita yang rupanya bernama Millarose tersebut.

"Semua bomnya sudah disiapkan! Cepat kita pergi dari sini!" seusai berkata demikian wanita yang dipanggil Sun Sun itu pun segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan toko Nelliel.

"Heh! Jadi begitulah, kalian akan mati terkubur di tempat ini. Selamat tinggal~" ucap Millarose dengan seringai kejamnya. Lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

Hanya saja perempuan tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo yang meskipun babak belur ternyata kembali berdiri dan merebut senapan Millarose serta menyerangnya kemudian.

"Ukh!"

Wanita itu tumbang berkat hantaman yang diberikan si dokter, lalu Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kekasih dan temannya. "Rukia! Nell! Cepat lari dari sini! Ada bom yang akan segera meledak!" suruhnya lantang.

"Brengsek!" Millarose meraung marah. Dia mendorong tubuh Ichigo hingga keduanya bergumul di lantai saling memperebutkan senapan.

"Ichigo!" sang janda dan pemilik usaha jahit sama-sama menjerit.

"Pergi dari sini! Cepat! Pergi!"

Rukia serta Nelliel segera menuju pintu keluar meski dengan langkah terhuyung. "Rukia, ayo cepat!" desak wanita berambut hijau ini merangkul tubuh mungil pegawai sekaligus temannya yang mungil. Mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari gedung yang telah dipasang bom tersebut dengan selamat. Setelah berada di luar toko, keduanya terjebak di antara para warga yang melakukan demonstrasi. Massa tak berhenti bergerak, membuat Rukia dan Nelliel terseret lautan manusia.

"Ichigo!" pekik perempuan berbadan dua ini. mata ungunya tak pernah lepas dari gedung tempatnya bekerja. Berdoa agar pria yang dicintainya itu segera muncul dan memeluknya. Berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Memberikan rasa aman yang selalu hadir kala Ichigo berada di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan yang sangat keras. Beberapa gedung di sisi jalan utama kota Berlin tersebut roboh bagai istana pasir yang rapuh. Beberapa puing menimpa rakyat yang tengah melakukan aksi protes.

Rukia tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. toko Tempatnya selama ini bekerja rata dengan tanah. Sementara kekasihnya masih berada di dalam! "Ichigo! Ichigoo!" lolongnya penuh nestapa. Hatinya dipenuhi ketakutan akan nyawa laki-laki asal Jepang itu. Seolah mendapat kekuatan baru, pemilik surai sekelam malam ini berjalan melawan arus penduduk yang menghindari reruntuhan bangunan. "Ichigo! Ichigooo!" panggilnya berkali-kali, berharap mendapat jawaban. Memohon semoga dokter berambut jingga tersebut masih hidup dan kembali padanya.

"Ichigooo! Jawab aku! Ichigo!" Sesampainya di bekas gedung yang kini tinggal puing-puing, Rukia terus meneriaki nama sang dokter. Meski debu berhamburan di sekitarnya, meski suaranya serak karena terus dipergunakan, janda muda itu tak berputus asa. Dia percaya lelaki yang dikasihinya tersebut masih hidup. Ichigo telah berjanji untuk terus melindunginya, apa pun yang terjadi. Jadi kekasihnya itu pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ichigoo!"

"Ru-Rukia…"

Lirihan itu bagai secercah sinar dari surga untuknya. Rukia segera mencari-cari dari mana asal suara tersebut. "Ichigo! Di mana kau, Ichigo?!"

Nelliel yang sedari tadi terpisah darinya berhasil menyusul. "Rukia!"

"Nelliel! Ichigo ada di sini! Dia masih hidup!"

"Sungguh?!"

"Iya! Ichigo! Ichigoo! Jawablah, Ichigo!"

"Rukia…"

"Di sini! Nelliel, suaranya berasal dari sini!" tunjuk Rukia ke reruntuhan bangunan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ichigo! Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?!"

Dengan penuh kesulitan, kedua perempuan itu berhasil mendekat ke sumber suara. Rukia bahkan hampir terjatuh beberapa kali, untung ada mantan atasannya yang menuntun wanita berbadan dua tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan pemilik marga Kurosaki itu, berkat kepala orange kebanggaannya meskipun debu keputihan menutupi warnanya. "Ichigo!" Rukia segera menghampiri pria bermata coklat ini.

"Aku akan memanggil bantuan!" Nelliel cepat-cepat pergi ke arah berlainan.

Ichigo berbaring telungkup dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya terkubur puing-puing. Di samping sang kekasih, wanita mantan tentara Nazi tadi tewas dengan reruntuhan menimpa hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya melotot dengan darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Lalu ada beberapa organ dalam tubuh nampak berserakan di sekitarnya.

Namun Rukia tidak menghiraukan pemandangan tak mengenakan tersebut. Dirinya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, meremasnya erat.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

Untuk kesekian kalinya _Amethyst_ beradu dengan _Amber_. Tatapan penuh makna. Saling mensyukuri pasangan jiwanya selamat dari peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawa mereka.

"Ichigo, bertahanlah… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" pinta Rukia dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Walau laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai tenaga medis ini mengetahui kondisinya yang mati rasa dari pinggang ke bawah sebagai pertanda yang tidak baik, Ichigo tetap tersenyum sambil mengusap kristal bening yang jatuh dari mata nan indah perempuan terkasihnya ini. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu… Rukia, aku mencintaimu…"

Seusai mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menyatakan perasaan terdalamnya, pria bersurai jingga tersebut memejamkan mata.

"Ichigooo!"

(MAGNOLIA)

Hiruk pikuk suasana di gedung bercat putih khas rumah sakit pasca aksi demonstrasi dan pengeboman itu perlahan kembali tenang setelah seminggu berlalu. Seorang perempuan yang sedang mengandung berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang tersebut dengan membawa seikat bunga. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang tersedia. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut seperti mentari terbenam tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Pikirannya sedang terbang ke awang-awang hingga tidak mendengar ketika si wanita mendekatinya.

"Ichigo…"

Panggilan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan si pasien yang kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya sang kekasih tersenyum sembari mengganti bunga di vas yang tersedia di meja.

Keheningan menelan dua anak manusia ini dalam suasana yang tidak mengenakan. Wanita bermata ungu itu bisa menebak isi pikiran yang berada di kepala orange tersebut. Hanya saja dia memilih diam dan menunggu hingga sang kekasih mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Rukia, kita perlu bicara…"

Inilah tabuh pembuka perihal hubungan mereka ke depannya. Ichigo Kurosaki telah memutuskan. Tapi Rukia juga memiliki pendapatnya sendiri.

"Kupikir… kita sebaiknya berpisah."

Itu dia… hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh dokter muda dari Jepang tersebut. Rukia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya dalam menghadapi persoalan ini.

"Karena kau akan cacat seumur hidup?" tanya Rukia lugas.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak sanggup menatap perempuan yang dikasihinya tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti mencintaimu karena hal seperti itu?" lagi, wanita ini menantang dengan ucapannya yang tajam.

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Ichigo. "Aku… dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, mana mungkin aku bisa membahagiakanmu…"

"Aku bahagia asal kau berada di sampingku!" bantah Rukia mulai menitikkan air mata. "Kau sendiri yang berjanji padaku untuk selalu melindungiku… Tak akan pernah meninggalkanku… apa kau akan mengingkari janjimu padaku, Ichigo?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu, Rukia… jika seumur hidup aku harus duduk di kursi roda…" sesal pria bermata coklat itu. Pelupuknya mulai panas dan basah.

Perempuan yang berada di hadapannya tersebut telah kehilangan suami sebelumnya. Kini pemilik hatinya juga bermaksud melepaskannya karena kondisinya yang lumpuh. Takdir sungguh mempermainkannya dengan begitu kejam. Namun kali ini, Rukia menolak untuk menyerah.

"Aku ingin kau terus melindungiku, Ichigo."

Pemilik marga Kurosaki itu terkejut ketika Rukia kini mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"Lalu, aku juga akan balas melindungimu. Kita saling melindungi. Saling menopang. Kita akan melewati masa-masa sulit bersama. Asal kau berada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh apa pun lagi."

Tetes cairan bening meloloskan diri dari mata coklat sang lelaki. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk wanita terkasihnya. Sepasang insan ini menanggalkan beban sanubari mereka agar dapat meneruskan masa depan yang indah ke depannya. Membiarkan kepedihan yang menyelimuti mereka luruh.

Hari ini adalah awal kehidupan yang baru bagi mereka.

Esok, terbentang kemungkinan yang tak terbatas. Karena cinta mereka akan menjadi kekuatan saat mengarungi arus nasib bersama.

(MAGNOLIA)

-10 November 1989, Tembok Berlin di Gerbang Bradenburg-

Rakyat berkumpul di depan Tembok Berlin yang congkak berdiri selama 30 tahun tersebut. Banyak yang memanjat di atas keangkuhan tembok yang menjadi simbol perang dingin di Jerman ini. Di antara lautan manusia itu, terdapat seorang pria berambut biru langit memandang keramaian di hadapannya.

Pantera Jaggerjack yang sudah memasuki usia empat puluhan ini tersenyum, mata _Azure_ indah itu mengerling ke arah istri dan kedua buah hatinya. Lalu melempar pandangan kepada kedua orang tuanya yang memilih menyaksikan kejadian bersejarah tersebut dari jauh di belakangnya.

Sepasang manula lengkap dengan rambut berubannya, melambai kepada Pantera saat anaknya menatap mereka. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Rukia, saksi hidup dari masa-masa perpecahan yang memulai perang dingin selama 40 tahun.

Sang suami yang duduk di kursi roda menggenggam tangan istrinya, merasakan hidupnya selama ini berkelebat di depan matanya. Menikahi wanita terkasihnya, membesarkan anak mereka hingga dewasa, lalu menghabiskan masa tua bersama. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu semua.

Pantera mungkin memang bukan darah dagingnya, namun hal itu tidak pernah menyurutkan semangat Ichigo untuk menjadi ayah terbaik bagi putra semata wayangnya ini. Mengingat dengan kondisinya yang cacat, dia tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan lagi bagi istrinya. Tapi Rukianya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Setiap hari dilaluinya dengan penuh rasa suka cita.

Dan pasutri ini menjelaskan tentang ayah kandung Pantera serta bagaimana dia wafat pada sang buah hati setelah dia cukup besar. Tidak ada yang dirahasiakan. Anak itu pantas mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Semua yang telah terjadi hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu," lirih Rukia meremas tangan suaminya.

"Aku juga. Aku pikir… aku sangat beruntung karena aku bisa bertemu dan mencintaimu."

"Perang mungkin merenggut kebahagiaan banyak orang. Tapi di balik itu semua, terkandung berkah yang patut kita syukuri."

"Dan berkah itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku," ucap Ichigo sembari mengecup punggung tangan perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Damai bersemayam dalam batin mereka.

Perang ini telah usai.

TAMAT

Voidy's note : Bisa dibilang ini fic comeback saia setelah hiatus tahunan. Ampun, jangan keroyok saia~ saia janji akan meneruskan fic lama saia, tapi tetep bakal di akun pinjaman yang sudah-sudah. Wish, Prisoner, sama First. Ah… ok, semangat! Sedangkan fic baru akan dipublish di akun ini. Masih ada ide2 lain yang berseliweran di kepala nih.

Oh, ya… Fic ini special untuk para tante yang kemaren kocok arisan. Ratednya saia pilih Mature karena plot tentang sejarah perang, sedikit kata-kata kasar dan deskripsi gore.

Dan satu lagi, Fic ini juga buat menggampar flamer berinisial 'M'. Jadi, pemberitahuan sebelumnya, kalau misalkan ada review anon yang tidak berhubungan dengan fic akan saia hapus. Saia minta maaf sebelumnya dan juga saia ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
